locgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Rules Version 1
These rules are old, a newer version of the rules is avalible here: Rules Version 2 Introduction Lords of Creation (LoC for short) is a message board game. We are on a message board, and it is a game. That much should be obvious. As a player, you control a god - designed and role-played through your writing - in an epic collaborative storytelling experience. Together with the other players and their gods, you will shape a setting - create mortals, land, nations, concepts... whatever strikes your fancy. It should be stressed that the goal of this game - much like D&D, upon which it is loosely based - is not to 'win'. The goal is to weave an epic tale of gods and heroes and the forging of a world. What separates LoC from a free-form RPG is that it has rules. The 'core mechanic' of the game - the Action Point, or AP - functions much like its namesake; the Action of many tabletop games. By spending AP, your god can shape the world to their whims... or bring ruin to the works of an enemy god. 'Lords of Creation Rules' 'The Core Mechanic- Action Points' Action Points are gained at each rollover, in a quantity based on your deity’s Divine Rank. A god may store AP up to what it says in the chart below. AP that would be gained over this threshold is lost irrevocably. These action points may be spent on Divine Actions, which are the primary means by which you can influence the setting. Rollover occurs at 2:00 PM EST (7:00 PM GMT) on Saturday of each week. 'Starting AP' Players begin the game with 15 AP, as a Fledgling deity. Players begin accumulating AP normally at their first rollover. 'Divine Rank Chart' 'Deific Apathy' Gods that slumber for millennia cease to exist – they become mere dreams and lore, stories that may have been. In game play terms that means that a God that is inactive for 3 weeks ceases to exist – yet everything that deity created remains to continue the story. Remaining gods may target the remaining creations without the absent player’s permission Additional Mod Rules: 1) A being can only belong to one Infused Orginization: The whole purpose of infusion of orginization is divine mandate - you can't have more that one god given purpose. If a being belongs to an infused organization and another uninfused organization then next time there is RCR, that beings player must chose which organization that being receives its bonuses from, and must exclude the other. Yes this does create an interesting way to weaken a being that belongs an infused organization and another uninfused organization: before 2nd infusion he has +3 from the infused organization and +1 from the uninfused organization, after the 2nd infusion the player must pick only one divine mandate so the being would only receive a +3 from the infused organization 2) A being can belong to a max of 3 organizations (this number is arbitrary). 3) There is only an additional combat bonus if you infuse an artifacts/relics which grants a combat bonus. So you can infuse an artifact/relic which doesn't grant a bonus, but you wont get a bonus from doing so. Note: be creative with your artifacts or relics, they don't have to be simply weapons.}} 'Deity Application' Lords of Creation is always recruiting, and anybody can join. All deities must be approved by the game’s MODs to ensure that they will not overlap an existing god and will contribute meaningfully to the game. Outside the three Mods, the first 6 players to join will be born from the creator and will have no parents. Every player after that MUST be born from another god. Your god will need to arise from another god somehow and not just “poof” into existence. We will work with you to find a suitable “parent” god - if you have one in mind already; by all means let us know. Two MODs must approve the application for it that god to enter the game. 'List of MODs' (MODS for your specific game go here) If you do not use the format presented below, the MODs will ask you to put it in this format before approving it. Warning: Try to stay away from destiny and time themed domains, I tried that and other players informed me it was too confusing. So while I do not doubt that you personally can handle it, please for the sake of others/ Also try to stay away from multiple personalities. If you would like to attempt to have a time/fate type god or a god with multiple personalities, please IM one of the mods first. Name, Optional Epithet Played By: Player Name Domains and Portfolios: Domain (Portfolio), Domain (Portfolio) Alignment: Lawful good to Chaotic Evil Description: A brief description of your god. 'Etiquette' The objective of Lords of Creation is to allow the players to create a world for a playable campaign, while weaving an interesting and original story. It is important to understand that this is not a 'God Campaign' but a form of collaborative storytelling and world-building. If your objective is to create a god simply to show off how great you are at other players’ expense, then this is not the game for you. 'The First World of the Material Plane' The game starts with the creator, creating the original 9 gods, and a blank world. This world is a planet similar to Earth - except there is nothing on it. Except for it's core, it is completely solid. It is up to the gods to populate it, shape it, and sustain in. Only Fledgling god may actually stand upon this world. As soon as a deity ascends to lesser god, they are barred from touching the first world, through incomprehensible forces. The gods though are not barred from any other worlds in the prime material plane that might be created. . . . . Games using these Rules *Boundless Wonder, Endless Strife Category:Rulesets Category:Rules Version 1